halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle
The Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3plasmarifle or '''Plasma Rifle is a Covenant ground firearm. Background It is a common light weapon in the Covenant army, primarily wielded by Elites. The Plasma Rifle uses induced plasma instead of projectile ammunition, firing directed energy bolts. This means that the weapon draws from a power source to generate its energy bolts rather than firing individual cased projectiles like a conventional gun. The base power output of the rifle is 100-150 Kv @ 2-3 dA, and the rate of fire is 420 to 600 rounds per minute.Halo Library The Plasma Rifle is particularly effective against shielded opponents. Advantages The Plasma Rifle has a high rate of fire and deals out a high amount of damage. Like other plasma weapons, the Plasma Rifle is effective at depleting Shields, though not as effectively as the Plasma Pistols overcharged shot. The Plasma Rifle is also dual wieldable. A two-second burst from two dual-wielded plasma rifles into a Hunter's weak spot will kill it. Campaign Recommendations In Both Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, The Plasma Rifle's high rate of fire and moderate damaging can be used to quickly neutralize low level enemies such as Grunts, Drones, and Infection Forms. Against the Elites the Plasma Rifle can quickly deplete their Shields and leave them vulnerable to a lethal headshot from an M6 pistol or Battle Rifle. However the Plasma Rifle can be ineffective against some enemies notably the Brutes, Hunters, and Flood Combat Forms. Multiplayer Recommendations The Plasma Rifle has limited uses in Multiplayer but is still a useful weapon especially if Dual wielded. Although its range limits the weapon to close quarter fire fights, if used properly a player can quickly dispose of an enemy. It is also advisable to carry a mid to long range weapon such as a Battle Rifle or Sniper Rifle for backup against targets outside of the Plasma Rifles range.It also has the fastest melee attack than any other weapon when you are playing as a spartan except for the energy sword. Also dual weilding these weapons are extremely effective against a banshee in multiplayer. Variations Between the Halo Games wielding its favorite weapon, the Plasma Rifle.]] ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' The Plasma Rifle in the original Halo game is far more powerful and accurate than the its Halo 2 counter-part. Furthermore, the weapon held a unique ability to stun opponents that were hit by the high velocity plasma rounds. This effect greatly reduces the victim's ability to move and dodge the incoming projectiles and allows the user to easily hold the opponent in the weapon's firing arc. However, the drawback was that this effect is only felt when the weapon is fired in its automatic mode. While stunned, the weapon will often overheat before the opponent was completely killed. Despite this drawback, the stun ability is a useful and potent feature in the hands of an experienced user. In Campaign mode, the Plasma Rifle is best used against the Sentinels. It should also be noted that this weapon behaved more like a rifle than its successor, having about twice the firing range. Halo 2 Halo 2's Plasma Rifle is not as powerful or accurate as its predecessor and lacks the ability to stun. These drawbacks are compensated by a higher rate of fire and the ability to dual wield the weapon, allowing it to be paired with a wide variety of other weapons from Halo 2 and creating powerful combinations. The changes to the weapon are directly related to the inclusion of dual wielding. For purposes of balance, the Plasma Rifle, along with many others from Halo: Combat Evolved, was tweaked to better fit the new game's fighting style. The weapon takes an opponent's shields off with five shots, but it takes many more to kill. This version of the plasma rifle behaves more as a Sub-Machine Gun rather than a rifle. Plasma Rifles are also the basis for several other weapon systems, including the Plasma Turrets on Wraiths and Ghosts. The weapon is not to be confused with the Brute Plasma Rifle, which is red instead of blue. The Brute Plasma Rifle does more damage than the Plasma Rifle and fires at a significantly higher rate of fire, but overheats more quickly than its counterpart. ''Halo 3'' In Halo 3, Plasma Rifles are made more powerful. Their bolts are graphically redesigned to be more vivid. The bolts seem to travel faster than those of previous versions, reducing the need to lead the shots at midrange. You will now come across Brutes using the Plasma Rifle which was seen in the E3 2007 Trailer. UNSC Remarks “These things are huge—but I guess the Elites are, too—so it sort’a makes sense.” “Type-25 DER has no recoil to speak of; it tears the ____ out of shields and you can shoot the thing all day long—it is on the heavy side though.” “I realize that it uses a battery instead of a magazine, but nobody has figured out how to swap it or recharge it yet? Don’t we have scientists working for us or something?” “It’s got no sightline, it’s awkward to hold, and if it overheats it’ll cook the hair right off of your wrists.” “You know, it looks delicate and so you feel like you need to hold it kind’a gingerly—but then you see an Elite crack in a Bravo Kilo's head with one—thing’s are built tough.” “Yeah, and I’ve seen some Elites swinging two of them around like it was nothing—scary ____.” Counterweapons Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Brutes *Grunts *Jackals *Marines *Drones (have animation but not used) *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) *Flood Conbat Form (Brute) Laser Tag In July 2007, it was announced that there is going to be a Halo laser tag game released, with a Plasma Rifle designed to actual proportions to look like it does in Halo 3. Images Image:Halo-3-20070701114858951.jpg|A Spartan Dual wielding Plasma Rifles. Image:1179041973.jpg|In Halo 3, the Plasma Rifle is much more detailed and powerful. Image:Plasma Rifles.jpg|Plasma Rifle in Halo 3 Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Held Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons